Mellinnium Queens version continue
by Madam Jokudaim of Black Butler
Summary: This is the same as Tomyo Torou's with her permission if you haven't read her first three chapters do it because you'll just be confused also since she felt low self esteem with her permission is gonna take over hope you enjoy. Warning:Ocs and SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all I hope you like this,I'll do my best no flames please.**

Chapter 4

Roku stared at Toru in her spirit form after they headed home.

"They'll find out soon Roku"Toru said.

"Wich is why I feared the day,when Seth would get to them now Yami and Yugi are captured"Roku said through gritted teeth,she hated to have people be brought into another's problem.

"Its not you-"Toru was cut off.

"Do not say its not my fault!it is,if weren't for me then Atem wouldn't be suffereing or Yugi or Yami!If I hadn't done it things wouldn't be this way,or that my husband can be taken away from me again!"Roku shouted,she may not remember her death but she remembered what she had done.

Before the attack Roku had summoned Seth asking for vengance on Atem because she thought he had abandoned her giving her soul and alligance to the god.

Now she knew the wish was being put in and she regreted every minute.

"Roku..."a soft voice came Roku looked at her Hikari Roki her recarnation the unsinned part of her soul,Roku's eyes burned with tears,she felt dirty,sinned and damed because of it all she was the one who gave Seth a reason to hurt Atem and she was scared and guilted.

"Its...true you know it h-hikari"Roku said a sob tore out of her throat and went into the bracelet,coming to her soul room Roku crumbled into a heap on the cold stone of her old past room sobbing wildly.

"Yugi...Yami...forgive me"Roku sobbed out.

Roki looked at Toru with sad green eyes'.

"Lets leave her be for now"Roki said sitting down she was worried at her distraught Yami,Roku had grown in a harsh life and had been hurt and alone after her death.

Yugi opened his eyes a crack in pain the knives were gone were he laid tied,he couldn't even sob because of his body feeling the light prescence appear he closed his eyes' until it dimmed looking at the humaoid form (think of Ochimaru from Naruto except egyptian and short hair) the snake like man smirked at Yugi.

"Well do you like my mortal form?"He hissed out with a smirk.

"S...S...Seth"Yugi got out fear racking his cold form.

"Yessss quit right Yugi Motou"Seth said walking over to Yugi standing in front of him.

"Why...a-are you doing this?"Yugi got out alittle choppy Seth let out a cold laugh.

"I am not doing thissss for myssssself you ssssssee back in the time with Atem a woman ssssssumoned me asssssking for revenge againssssst a friend who sssssshe felt abandoned her,I wasssss bored ssssso I agreed in exchange ssssshe gave me her loyalty and her sssssoul to do my bidding would you like to know her name?"Seth drew out smirking widely Yugi wimpered in pain as he moved alittle the dried blood cracked alittle.

"Her name wassssss Rokassssssu the Queen of Thievesssssssss"Seth said Yugi froze in horror a relization dawned,Seth would never had messed with them because they never really bothered him unless it had been a deal.

"N...no...y-you lie"Yugi got out tears down his face he felt betrayed by her,she couldn't have!

"Believe what you want Yugi Motou"Seth said with a cold laugh and walked away.

The next day Roki walked into the living room of the Motou house as everyone gathered on were Seth had Yami and Yugi,Roku hadn't spoken to her since yesterday and stayed in the braclet.

"So were do you think Seth has them?"Toru asked,Atem had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep worrying over Yugi and Yami.

"I have a guess it would be in egypt or related"Atem said.

"One question by summary of Yami and Yugi's advantures it had not relation to Seth so why would he do this?"Roki asked everyone looked at her startled.

"Yeah now that you mention it"Tristan said.

"I think Akuro has a point Yugi and Yami even Atem had a related advanture witht he Gods but not close to Seth"Seto said.

"What if someone summoned him and made a deal?"Ryou asked Bakura snorted..

"To do a deal with Seth you gotta give him your soul and be his assassin or something"Bakura said Roki tensed that was what Roku had did.

"How would Seth control the person to do his work on the mortal plane?"Atem asked.

"He would usually hypnotize or entrances them usually brainwash into it"Bakura said.

"But who would do that?no one in this time even knows how to summon a god"Akefia said.

"What if it wasn't in this time what if it was in anceint egypt"Jou put in people stared at him gaping in shock.

"What?"he asked.

"Puppy you just told a brilliant idea its shocking"Seto said.

"Hey!"Jou said insulted.

"Yes I did have enemies but who?"Atem asked braindstorming.

"I'll be back guys I'm gonna go get some water"Roki said and walked to the kitchen.

"It could be Akefia"Atem said.

"Pharaoh I am right here and besides why would I want to do that?"Akefia asked.

"So not Akefia"Atem said.

"Maybe its a thief or your uncle"Toru said.

"Hey its been a while since Roki left it doesn't take that long to get a glass of water"Ryou said just as a dazed looking Roku walked in.

"Oh hey Roku"Atem said,the Queen of Thieves stared blankly at him.

"Were the water?"Bakura asked her head slowely fell forward her banges overshadowed her eyes'.

"Roku?"Akefia asked walking over to her touching her shoulder.

"Roku whats wrong?"Toru asked Atem blinked at the girl.

"..."

"Hey you okay?"Jou asked when her gaze snapped up to show clouded pupil dilated eyes,she suddenly in a blur had kicked Akefia across the room and a black portal (like Kingdom Heart 358/2 days)appeared she walked through it and it shuted.

"What in Anubis's house?"Bakura shouted.  
"Hypnotized daze...It was Roku"Atem said shocked.

"Okay why would my wife who is your friend from back in past life would make a deal to ruin your life?"Akefia asked he sat up grunting.

"Akefia re you alright?"Ryou asked running over to him.

"No worries Ryou I'm use to Roku's moves but dame she can even knock Jou and Tristan unconciouse"Akefia said.

"If Seth has the Deal with Roku he can use her"Tori who took over said.

"What I want to know is why she did it"Atem said.

"Atem you may not remember but when Roku was 13 summers old she was captured kidnaped by slave traders"Tori said shocking everyone.

"Before Akefia had stole her from the hold they..."Toru continued.

"Oh god they didn't"Ryou said covering his mouth with his hands in horror.

"They did"Tori said Akefia sat there dazed in shock he knew before he had made Tiocan with Roku she wasn't a virgin but now he understood why she flinched a little at his touch before she got used to it.

"Those bastards!"Jou shouted he never knew Roku but to be 13 and raped thats just cruel and sickning.

"She felt abandoned,used and hatred from it thats probably why she did it,because in her mind it was like you allowed it to happen"Tori said.  
"I would never have if I knew"Atem said softly.

"I know she knew when she relised after Seth had tooken Yami and Yugi she felt regret and guilty of it"Tori said.

"Hes using her now like a chess piece,a weapon for his own amusement after the deal he does his part he still holds the person's soul until they die"Bakura said and Akefia paled.

"Thats why he made Roku and Tori's soul go into the Millennium Bracelet and Earrings,if Roku died her soul would go to the underworld and he knew his plans would be ruined,hes gonna take her soul back to his domain for his weapon,his weapon to use"Seto said.

"We got to save them Yugi and Yami need help then we have to save Roku"Atem said.

"Pharaoh you think I was gonna say no?I married her for Ra's sake!"Akefia said.

"I didn't say anything thief"Atem said smirking as Akefia glowered.

As they started to go over were Seth has them Tori looked at her husband.

"Are you mad at her?"Tori asked.

"No she had a good reason and she regrets it,we both had failed her Tori"Atem said looking sad Tori kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Akefia was able to save her Atem lets just hope she can forgive us and forgive herself"Tori said snuggling to his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hope so"Atem said.

**Good?Bad?**

**you know were to submit.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Author Note

**Hey guys I'm planing on switching to FictionPress its better and funner so I might stop coming to FanFiction.**


End file.
